Логика развития в Югославии
Данная статья является подготовительной к семинару, который состоялся 3 и 10 февраля, 2002 г. ''В данной статье автор преследует цель понять логику развития в стране подобной Югославии, не входя в детали, например, исследование и подробное описание механизма гражданской войны. За деталями часто не видно логики. Статья состоит из 6 частей, в каждой из которых поднимается период в развитии Югославии и вместе с нею, мирового сообщества. Последняя часть обсуждает возможные перспективы дальнейшего развития для всех стран бывшего "социалистического" лагеря, а значит и для всего мира. 1. Образование современной Югославии 1. Югославия появилась в 1918 г. во-первых как результат крушения Австро-венгерской Империи в ходе ее поражения в Первой Мировой Войне (ПМВ), во-вторых как результат многолетних устремлений южных славян (сербов, хорватов, словинов, монтенегров) образовать национальное единство, которое могло бы противостоять их вековому угнетению как со стороны турков, так и со стороны австро-венгров. 2. Коммунистическая партия Югославии появилась 20 апреля 1919 г., как результат слияния социалистических партий из 7 провинций. В этой партии были как социал-демократические так и коммунистические устремления, но она присоединилась к Коминтерну (не следует забывать, что в международном социалистическом движении, этот период был знаменателен борьбой между IIсоциал-демократическим Интернационалом, и III Коммунистическим). 3. В начале 1920-х годов, в связи с ростом прокоммунистических настроений и покушениями на членов югославского правительства, она подверглась сильнейшим репрессиям со стороны местной буржуазии. 4. В 1930-х годах, сотни югославских коммунистов, которые бежали от репрессий в Москву, были убиты в результате сталинских чисток. Тито также бежал в Москву, но уцелел, так как держал язык за зубами. Он был сделан секретарем Югославской Коммунистической Партии (ЮКП) в 1937 г. 5. Германия нападает на Югославию 6 Апреля 1941 г. 17 Апреля эта страна подписывает капитуляцию. В Хорватии (одной из провинций Югославии) образуется фашистский марионеточный режим, "усташи". Остатки Югославской армии собираются в горах под руководством Драже Михайловича. 6. Коминтерн использовал другие партии целиком в интересах бюрократической верхушки в СССР. До июня 1941 г. клика Сталина слепо пыталась сожительствовать с фашистской кликой Гитлера (подобно тому, как в 1980-х клика Милошевича пыталась сосуществовать с кликой международных банков). Поэтому, лишь после нападения фашистской Германии на СССР другим коммунистическим партиям, и в частности Югославской, был отдан приказ начать борьбу с фашистами на своей территории. 7. Партизанская война начинается с саботажа, вначале в мелких масштабах и одиночных случаях, а затем все шире и радикальнее. Фашисты и население озлобляются друг на друга, т.к. фашисты убивают 100 человек мирного населения за каждого убитого немца, и 50 человек за каждого раненого. Это вынуждает многих жителей деревень и городов присоединиться к партизанским отрядам, которые формирует Коммунистическая Партия. 8. Поначалу войска Михайловича оказывали сопротивление фашистам (вместе с ЮКП). Однако, фашисты захватили в заложники видных буржуазных деятелей страны, а также их имущество. Это деятели были тесно связаны с войсками Михайловича, и поэтому те прекратили свое сопротивление фашистам. Однако, войска под руководством Тито придерживались другой тактики, они атаковали фашистов несмотря на институт заложников. Кроме того, в ходе такой войны началась революция против югославских помещиков. Поэтому, войска Михайловича начали все больше соединяться с войсками фашистов. По словам Черчилля, в книге "Вторая Мировая Война", "Тито вел войну как коммунист - не только против немецких захватчиков, но и против сербской монархии и Михайловича". 9. 29 Ноября 1943 г. на заседании антифашистского Вече принято решение сформировать независимое Югославское государство, противостоящее эмигрантскому правительству. Это решение держится от Сталина в секрете, т.е. были опасения что он попытается задавить это правительство в угоду пожеланиям Рузвельта и Черчилля (который всеми силами пытался "примирить" бывшего югославского короля с Пролетарскими бригадами Тито). 10. Немцы, действуя совместно с четниками Михайловича, предпринимали несколько генеральных наступлений на войска Тито. Партизаны ускользали от этих наступлений, когда они были слабы. Позже, когда они окрепли (например в результате капитуляции Италии в 1943 г. большое количество оружия попало в их руки; также на их сторону целиком перешли 2 итальянские дивизии), они образовали свободные районы и упорно защищали их против немцев. Югославские партизаны держали против себя больше немецких дивизий, чем объединенные американские и английские войска, до их высадки в Нормандии в 1944 г. В 1944 г. Красная Армия наступала во Центральной Европе, и в результате помогла партизанам освободить Югославию. Таким образом, как немцы так и четники были побеждены. 11. Важным моментом является поведение Красной Армии на территории освобожденной Югославии. Были многочисленные случаи изнасилования и краж. Югославы об этом сообщали советскому командованию, вплоть до Сталина, но реакция на это была сугубо отрицательная. 2. С 1945 по 1960-е: этап прогрессивного развития 1. Этап с 1945 по 1960-е годы можно назвать в целом прогрессивным в развитии Югославии. Страна прошла индустриализация, и сумела выжить противостояние с режимом Сталина. Однако, это не значит, что уже и тогда не было предпосылок для последующих негативных явлений. Этот этап в развитии Югославии похож на 1930-е годы в СССР, когда формировалась бюрократия, со всей ее системой привилегий и унижений, и вместе с тем страна проходила индустриализацию. Этот этап также можно сравнить с восстановительным периодом после Второй Мировой Войны в СССР. 2. После 1945 г., Югославия состоит из 6 республик: Сербии, Хорватии, Словении, Боснии-Герцеговине, Македонии, Монтенегро. Внутри Сербии находятся 2 автономных края: Косово, где этническим большинством являются албанцы, и Воеводина, где большинством являются венгры. 3. Сразу после войны, Югославия перешла к коллективизации и индустриализации (на что СССР, в свое время, потребовалось много лет). Однако, от коллективизации пришлось отказаться, т.е. материальные ресурсы были недостаточны для ведения коллективного хозяйства (например, не было тракторов). Производительность труда в колхозах без подобающего оснащения была более низкой, чем на мелких частных уделах. Поэтому, в 1980-х 82% земли в Югославии осталось в руках крестьян. 4. Индустриальная революция, под руководством бюрократии, развивалась более или менее успешно до середины 1960-х годов. Как пишет "Encarta 2001", производство в 1957 г. было на 70% выше чем в 1953, а в 1966 оно было в 2 раза выше, чем в 1957 г. 5. В связи с индустриализацией страны, демография изменялась следующим образом: в 1948 г. 67% населения страны жили на сельском хозяйстве, однако лишь 17% в 1984 г. 6. Как пишет Милован Джилас, в книге "Новый Класс", несмотря на то, что войну и революцию вынесли на своих плечах в общем крестьяне и рабочие, плоды этой победу, и в последующем индустриализации присваивают бюрократы, т.е. наиболее консервативная часть партии. Они становятся de facto собственниками страны, в то время как de juro собственность закреплена за государством. Борьба между этими двумя моментами в отношении к государственной собственности составляет суть всей последующей эпохи. Борьба против бюрократизации партии достигает своего апогея в 1950-х годах. В 1954 г. М. Джилас был изгнан из партии за критику бюрократии как нового эксплуататорского класса. С 1956 по 1965 гг. он проводит на каторге. Этот период он описывает себя как "заживо погребенным", ибо ему не с кем было поделиться со своими мыслями. 7. Примерно в этот же период, под угрозой сталинской интервенции, Тито и его консервативные сподвижники, пытаются ввести рабочее самоуправление на предприятиях. Это делается для того, чтобы опереться на рабочих в случае нападения со стороны СССР (как то произошло в Венгрии в 1956 г.) Однако рабочее самоуправление нигде не получило настоящую власть, его всячески урезали сверху, например при помощи налогов, и потому в дальнейшем стало придатком директоров предприятий (подобно профсоюзам в СССР). 9. После войны, Югославия развивается на передовой между социалистической и капиталистическими системами. Поначалу, между Югославией, с одной стороны, и США + Англией, с другой, существовали крайне враждебные отношения, т.к. Югославия помогала оружием греческим коммунистам. В Греции в 1944 - 49 шла гражданская война, и в которую напрямую были вовлечены поначалу Англия, а потом США. Там они пытались подавить движение, которое, подобно Югославии, началось как антифашистское, но вылилось в антикапиталистическое. Сталин пообещал Черчиллю не вмешиваться в его дела в Греции, если Черчилль не будет вмешиваться в то, что СССР предпринимал в Восточной Европе (частично, для обеспечения своей безопасности). 10. Тито отказался идти на поводу у клики Сталина, т.к. ЮКП самостоятельно завоевала власть. Во время войны Англия больше помогала партизанам, чем СССР. Югославия отказалась подчинить себя хозяйственным планам СССР, и поэтому в 1948 г. советские советники были отозваны, а Сталин призывал к свержению Тито. 11. Тито пытается организовывать "Движение Неприсоединения" в середине 1950-х. В него вошли страны, которые стояли между блоками США и СССР, как то например ориентированная на социализм Югославия, а также такие капиталистические полуколониальные страны как Египет и Индия. В 1961 г. первый Конгресс этого Движения собирается в Белграде. 12. Видя образующуюся пропасть между СССР и Югославией, США предложили свою помощь. Это было сделано через американский Импорт-Экспорт банк, а также через Европейский Банк Реконструкции и Развития. Кроме финансовых потоков, помощь в Югославию приходит в виде продуктов, а также позже в виде оружия. Однако, как мы знаем из поговорки, бесплатным может быть только сыр в мышеловке ("There is no free lunch"). Постепенно, западные банки навязывают стране свой контроль, как то они делают с частными корпорациями, которые одалживают у них деньги. 13. Вообще тактикой мирового капитала в борьбе против социализма является, увидев борьбу внутри социалистического лагеря, предложить свою "помощь" более слабому (при условии, конечно, это этот слабый не представляет прямую революционную угрозу для США), и таким образом бороться против более сильного. Таким образом, Югославию противопоставляли СССР в 1950-х, и Албанию противопоставляли Сербии в 1990-х. Аналогичное мы видим в современной России, где якобы защита прав человека вынуждает Запад защищать чеченцев против русских, хотя на самом деле речь идет об уничтожении России и "стабилизации" доступа к источникам нефти. 3. 1970-80-е годы: этап застоя и гниения 1. В 1960-х годах, в то время как ЮКП сохраняет монополию на власть, в стране нарастают капиталистические тенденции, такие как производство на рынок (т.е. капиталистически мотивированное производство), децентрализация государственного производства, выезд югославов за рубеж (особенно в Западную Германию) с целью заработать деньги, и др. 2. Первыми признаками недовольства со стороны бюрократии было появление национализма в Югославской федерации в 1960-х. За этим стояли те, кто в свое время привел Югославию к победе против немецкого фашизма, как-то Франко Туджман, генерал повстанческой армии и видный член ЮКП. Причиною такого выражения недовольства может быть то, что страна развивалась так, что северные провинции, ближе к Германии (Словения и Хорватия), были более индустриализованы чем южные районы (например Монтенегро, Косово, и т.д.). Для сравнения, в 1986 г. национальный доход в Словении = 124% от национального среднего, в то время, как доход в Македонии = 86% от национального среднего. Безработица в Словении, на тот же период составляла 2%, в то время как в Македонии она составляла 27%. Вместе с тем, центральное руководство изымало большую часть прибыли которую приносили эти предприятия для развития менее развитых регионов. Поэтому, бюрократия более индустриализованных регионов была недовольна. 3. В этот же период, мы наблюдаем стагнацию югославской экономике и обществе. Это выражается в неповоротливой торговой системе, в плохом качестве обслуживания, в отставании югославского производства в введении автоматизации, внедрения компьютеров и др. Югославское, как впрочем и советское общество, не создали ни одного достойного писателя или ученого, который бы не сидел в тюрьме или не был бы в изгнании (Джилас, Солженицын, Сахаров). Это указывает на недемократичность такого вида общество, его неспособность воспринять критику и новшества. Это означает только застой и следовательно смерть данного общества. 4. Если говорить об экономике этого периода в цифрах, то можно привести следующее свидетельство о Югославской экономической истории (из сайта Библиотеке Конгресса США): "Between 1954 and 1965, gross material product ... increased by an average of 8.4 percent per year. In the same period, gross industrial output increased at a yearly average of 12.2 percent; industrial employment, 6.6 percent; social sector employment, 5.9 percent; exports 11.7 percent; and fixed investments 9.2 percent per year. In the mid-1960s, however, these rates began to fall because the 1965 reform caused excessive demand on resources, growing inflation, continuing balance-of-payments problems, and expanded unemployment. From 1965 to 1974, average annual GMP growth dropped to 6.4 percent, gross industrial output to 7.7 percent, industrial employment to 3.3 percent, social sector employment to 2.9 percent, exports to 5.6 percent, and fixed investments to 8.2 percent per year." 5. Если говорить философским языком, то у каждого живущего существа, будь то целое общество или один человек, или даже одна сфера его деятельности, есть в сущности только два выбора. "В дорогу живо, или в гроб ложись", если говорить словами В. Высоцкого, т.е. перед нами в сущности всегда только 2 выбора - развитие или смерть. 4. 1980 - 2000-е: период гражданской войны и Реставрации капитализма 1. Экономика продолжает приходить в упадок. Из данных об экономической истории Югославии, на сайте Библиотеки Конгресса США, можно составить следующую картину: * общественное производство падает, т.е. количество производимого продукта уменьшается * производительность труда, с 1979 по 1985, упала на 20% * реальная заработная плата, в этот же период, упала на 25%; для того, чтобы это замаскировать, употребляется инфляция * К 1989 г. доход 60% югославских рабочих был ниже, чем минимальный доход гарантированный государством * Большое количество "нерентабельных" предприятий было закрыто, в то время как управленцы этих предприятий получили большие суммы от иностранных банков. * Безработица в общественном секторе увеличивается с 14% в 1984 до 20% в 1989 * в этом же 1989 г. была проведена реформа цен, под диктовку Запада. 85% товаров начали продаваться по свободным ценам. Это означает дальнейшие бедствия для наименее обеспеченных слоев населения * увеличивается задолженность Югославии иностранным банкам. К 1988 г. Югославия должна была 20 миллиардов долларов, что в пересчете на душу населения является самым большим долгом в Европе. Таким образом, Югославия начала приближаться к статусу государств Третьего Мира, т.е. тех, которые находятся в полной зависимости у западных рантье (называемых нынче "рантье"). * так как производство падало, а задолженность увеличивалась, то инфляция, т.е. печатанье банкнот не обеспеченное товарами или услугами, увеличивалась. В 1980 г. инфляция составляла 50%. К 1989 г. она достигла 1950% в год. Sabrina Ramet, в статье "The Third Yugoslavia, 1991 - 2000" (Третья Югославия), пишет: "ordinary citizens became steadily poorer and poorer, until 60 percent of Serbs lived below the poverty line, while Milosevic and his wife, as well as the members of their inner circle, became egregiously wealthy, spiriting funds clandestinely into bank accounts in Russia, China, Cyprus, and elsewhere ... organized crime spread throughout Serbian society, some of it benefiting from regime protection; among its operations were smuggling of fuel, arms smuggling, and drug smuggling. The economy shrank by 6.6 percent in 1990, by another 8.2 percent in 1991, by a further 26.2 percent in 1992, and by a catastrophic 30.3 percent relative to the previous year in 1993 ... industrial production also plummeted: by 12.9 percent in 1990, by 15.9 percent in 1991, by 21.4 percent in 1992, and by 37.3 percent in 1993. The modest reversal of these trends in 1994-95, when economic growth was recorded at 6.5 percent for 1994 and 6.0 percent for 1995 (with industrial growth rates of 1.3 percent and 3.8 percent respectively), could scarcely begin to compensate for the dramatic contraction of the preceding four years". В 1995 г. жизненный уровень Югославии был более чем в 2 раза ниже чем он был в 1991. Экономическая жизнь становится криминальной. Т.е. либо человек увязает во лжи, "киданиях", и прочих грязных делах которые характерны для современной пост-"социалистической" экономики, или же он просто не может физически выжить. Перед человеком ставится дилемма: либо быть шулером, вором, криминалом, продажной личностью, либо просто сойти с экономической арены. За годы правления Милошевича, из Югославии уехало от 300 до 600 тыс. молодых специалистов. Это более опасное явление в пост-"социалистическом" общество чем допустим разрушение заводов. Современная экономика, в отличии например от индустриальной экономики 19-20 веков, основывается на знаниях передовых специалистов, инженеров, и мыслителей. Потеря их означает потерю будущего для общества. Таким образом, перед молодым поколением подрастающим в бывших "социалистических" странах есть следующий выбор: либо лебезить перед бюрократией, либо становиться "кидалой", либо эмигрировать. Четвертая опция: это готовиться к революции: "Кто сказал, что земля умерла! Нет, она затаилась на время." В. Высоцкий 2. Национализм как государственная идеология адаптируется югославскими бюрократами в каждой из республик. Например, в 1985 г. Сербская Академия Наук публикует отчет, в котором критикуется политика Тито за то, что он оставил Сербию более бедной чем север страны. Также, критикуется якобы антисербская политика в Косово. Рекомендуется создание единого сербского государства. Аналогичную националистическую позицию занимает руководство других республик, например в Словении и Хорватии. Другим примером того, как правящая бюрократия прививает национальную ненависть является следующая заметка в газете "The New York Times" воскресенье 1 Ноября 1987 г.: "In one incident, Fadil Hoxha, once the leading politician of ethnic Albanian origin in Yugoslavia, joked at an official dinner in Prizren last year that Serbian women should be used to satisfy potential ethnic Albanian rapists. After his quip was reported this October, Serbian women in Kosovo protested, and Mr. Hoxha was dismissed from the Communist Party." (from article "In Yugoslavia, Rising Ethnic Strife Brings Fears of Worse Civil Conflict"''' '''By DAVID BINDER) В результате подобных высказываний, а еще более подлых секретных указаний, в Косово (как и в других регионах) начали происходить насилия на этнической почве. Например, новобранец албанского происхождения мог расстрелять из автомата своих сербских товарищей по казарме. Или колодцы в деревнях могли быть отравлены. Или церкви одной этнической группы могли быть поруганы, и т.д. Национализм необходим руководителям бывшей "социалистической" страны для того, чтобы прибрать государственную собственность в свои руки. Например, Diana Johnstone в статье "Seeing Yugoslavia Through a Dark Glass: Politics, Media and the Ideology of Globalization" (Рассматривая Югославию Через Темное Стекло) пишет: "In all former socialist countries, the big political question is privatization of State and social property, and local communist leaders in Slovenia and Croatia could expect to get a greater share for themselves within the context of division of Yugoslavia into separate little states." Как радиация которая пронизывает все общество и отравляет ему жизнь, национализм навязывается правящей верхушкой населению страны. Это делается посредством средств массовой информации, системы образования, культурных течений, праздников, и т.д. Например, в Сербии в 1990-х была популярна культура "Турбо". Это апофеоз провинциализма. Например, в 1993 году певица принадлежащая к этому течению по имени Баха "Маленькая Нинзя" из Хина пела такую песенку: Они могут ненавидеть нас или не любить нас но никто может сделать что-либо сербу. Эта нация будет жить даже после усташей потому что Бог и сербы (на одной стороне) небеса наши. Они могут ненавидеть нас весь ряд наших врагов но сербы сильнее всех мой дедушка сказал мне. Золотые ортодоксальные кресты на шеях и западные дорогие кеды - типичное одеяние для мужчин, принадлежащих к течению "Турбо"; для женщин таковыми являются массивные парики, корсеты, и тонны пудры, губной помады и туши. Как следствие такой националистической и религиозной пропаганды, умы населению отравляются националистическим угаром. Люди готовы видеть причину зла в своих соседях, а не в собственных правителях. Sabrina Ramet, в "The Third Yugoslavia, 1991 - 2000", пишет: "Poisoned by ten years of chauvinistic propaganda, 41.8 percent of Serbs surveyed told pollsters in November 1997 that the solution to the problems in Kosovo lay in the expulsion, whether peacefully or by force, of the Albanian population of the province. Only 27.2 percent felt that a policy combining tolerance and cultural autonomy would be the best approach." Попытки противостоять националистическому угару подавляются компаниями лжи и клеветы, избиениями при помощи сельских парней одетых в милицейскую форму, арестами или убийствами неугодных личностей. Например, Сабрина Рамет пишет: "Milovan Djilas, the aging enfant terrible who had earned a reputation as the conscience of the nation, spoke out against Serbian nationalism and the war in Bosnia. In recompense, he was demonized as anti-Serb." 3. Национализм подогревается не только бюрократами Югославии, но также империалистами. Как пример, можно привести отрывок из дневника жены Милошевича, Марьяны Маркович. В конце Декабря 1997 г. она пишет: "The weakest spot has been sought and found in every Yugoslavia. In the former Yugoslavia, the weakest spot was its multi-national nature. It is easy to incite national passions and national dissatisfaction in such communities". 4. Немецкие империалистические круги участвовали в движении в Словении к независимости. По сообщению T.W. Carr, в 1990 г. 2 миллиарда долларов были переданы лидерам Словении от экстремальных немецких националистов (нео-фашистов), через один рыцарский орден, которые те использовали на закупку оружия. Также, в связи с распадом Восточной Германии в 1989 г., большие партии оружия из этой страны поступили в Словению. Diana Johnston продолжает эту тему: "Sure of the active sympathy of Germany, Austria, and the Vatican, leaders in Slovenia and Croatia prepared the fait accompli of unilateral, unnegotiated secession, proclaimed in 1991. Such secession was illegal, under Yugoslav and international law, and was certain to precipitate a civil war. The key role of German (and Vatican) support was to provide rapid international recognition of the new independent republics, in order to transform Yugoslavia into an "aggressor" on its own territory." 5. Отсюда прямой путь к "независимости" (конечно же через "общенародный референдум") и гражданской войне. Следует, однако, четко противопоставлять гражданскую войну ведомую бюрократами ради захвата государственной собственности, и гражданскую войну ради прогрессивных общественных отношений. Первая есть контрреволюционная гражданская война, а вторая - революционная. О контрреволюционной войне, Steven Sowards (библиотекарь из США) пишет: "In the spring of 1990, Slovenes and Croats took concrete steps toward setting up new forms of political power. In April, there were free elections in the two northern provinces. In Slovenia, a Center-Right coalition won and began work on a new constitution which claimed the right to secede from the federal state. In Croatia, Franjo Tudjman's Croatian Democratic Union, a conservative nationalist party, took the largest share of seats in the April election. In Serbia, on the other hand, the results of a June 1990 referendum favored keeping a single-party state and curbing ethnic autonomy in Kosovo and Vojvodina, the very policies that were fueling Slovene and Croat efforts to distance themselves from Serbia." 6. Дальше все происходит по "крымскому" сценарию (ибо легко можно представить его на территории бывшего СССР в Крыму): сербы, которые живут в части Хорватии которая называется Краина, и в которой они составляют большинство, начали агитировать за "автономию". Они выдвинули довод: если Хорватия может покинуть Югославию, то они могут покинуть Хорватию. Чтобы не позволить хорватским войскам (с немецким оружием) вмешиваться в "их" референдум, они установили баррикады на дорогах ведущие в Краину. А в Сербии Милошевич (подобно Лужкову) заявил, что если Югославия расколется, то придется пересмотреть границы, якобы для того, чтобы все сербы были вместе (а на самом деле, чтобы захватить больше ресурсов в свои руки). 7. После этого начинаются вооруженные разборки, сначала на "границах", где сербы Краины установили свои баррикады, потому на территории самой республики. Это сопровождается жестокими этническими чистками, которые есть прямое продолжение националистической политики внутри каждой из республик. Таким образом завоевываются территория и материальные ресурсы, начиная от колец которые носят женщины, и которым отрубают пальцы, и кончая крупными сырьевыми ресурсами. 8. Запад закатывает глаза к небу, и играет из себя роль "миротворца". В начале 1990-х, после продолжительных переговоров, вводятся войска ООН, которые якобы сохраняют нейтралитет, а на самом деле материально поддерживают ту сторону, которая наиболее выгодна империалистическим интересам. В Югославии это означает поддержку тех, которые воюют против целостности Югославии, т.е. против армии Милошевича и других сербов. Об одном примере подобных "миротворческих" действий войск ООН рассказывает Stephen Blank, редактор официального американского военного сборника "Yugoslavia's war: problem from hell" (Югославская война). Он пишет: "Had UN personnel not been on the ground delivering aid in 1993, while the Sarajevo government was desperately turning its militia into professional soldiers, the Bosnian Serbs might have achieved an early rout." В связи с тем, что существуют антагонизмы между членами ООН, то сами действия ООН зачастую были противоречивы. Например, военные командиры отдавали приказ о бомбежках сербских позиций при помощи авиации НАТО, что гражданские вышестоящие начальники, из стран с отличающимися геополитическими интересами, отменяли. Видя ту враждебную роль которую играли войска ООН, сербы начали захватывать их в плен и использовать как "человеческие щиты" против налетов авиации НАТО. Поэтому, пришлось использовать наземные войска НАТО для того, чтобы выводить из Югославии войска ООН. 9. В конце 1990-х, войска ООН больше не используются, а империалисты сразу действуют с помощью войск НАТО. Причем следует учесть, что внутри самого блока НАТО были и есть серьезные возражения против бомбежек Югославии в 1999 г., т.к. например греческие и итальянские компании успели вложить крупные суммы в Югославию. Поэтому, в основном используются американские, французские и немецкие вооруженные силы. Существенным моментом войны 1999 г. является то, что они предпочитали использовать авиацию, так и не решившись, после более чем 2-х месяцев налетов на Югославию, использовать наземные войска. Это указывает на неуверенность в собственных наземных войсках, несмотря на всю видимость превосходства в вооруженной технике и материальном обеспечении. Видимо сказывается оглядка на опыт немцев во Второй Мировой Войне, и печальный опыт американцев во Вьетнаме. 10. Можно предположить, что в дальнейшем будут использоваться не столько войска всего блока НАТО, сколько войска отдельных государств, которые адаптируют, по необходимости, фашистскую идеологию. Под "фашистской идеологией" я имею в виду обвинение какой-либо национальной группы в несчастьях, которые в действительности подтасовываются теми, кто такую пропаганду и политику проводит. Эти группы имеют материальную заинтересованность в уничтожении какой-либо национальной группы. Например, те которые руководили и проводили "этнические чистки" являются современными фашистами. Однако подобная тенденция прорисовывается и в западных странах. Как пример, можно привести следующую информацию о редакторе одной из самой влиятельных немецких газет Frankfurter Allgemaine Zeitung, за 1991 г. "In almost daily columns, FAZ editor Johann Georg Reismuller justified the freshly, and illegally, declared "independence" of Slovenia and Croatia by describing the "Yugo-Serbs" as essentially Oriental "militarist Bolsheviks" who have "no place in the European Community." Nineteen months after German reunification, and for the first time since Hitler's defeat in 1945, German media resounded with condemnation of an entire ethnic group reminiscent of the pre-war propaganda against the Jews." 11. По существу, в войне из-за Косово проводилась длительная артиллерийская подготовка, на новый вариант. Победоносно выглядевший НАТО-вский десант, численностью в 60-70,000 человек пришел в Косово лишь после того, как режим Милошевича подписал капитуляцию (которую он, перед своим народом, объявил как победу). В подписании капитуляции видимо сказалась отсутствие поддержки со стороны самого югославского общества (и следовательно, низкая боеспособность и моральный дух народной армии). Также, роль сыграло отсутствие поддержки со стороны московской бюрократии. Ибо когда Югославия заявила, что она хочет присоединиться к союзу России и Белоруссии (мы видали, что Франция заявила о своем присоединении к Англии перед тем, как капитулировать перед Гитлером), Россия отказала в этом союзе. Причина состоит в трусости и продажности московских чиновников. Что касается их продажности, то об этом свидетельствует следующее аморфное замечание Дмитрия Данилова, директора Института Европейской Безопасности в Москве: "Having frozen its links with NATO, Russia continued, rather successfully, its negotiations with the international financial institutions" Другими словами, сделав вид "Ах, какие вы нехорошие!", московская бюрократия "одолжила" у западных банков, которые потом нужно будет отдавать всему российскому обществу. Ради своих немедленных эгоистических интересов, бюрократия продает свои дальние, но принципиальные позиции. Долго устоять у власти она не может. 12. В результате подобной военной интервенции, отдельные территории раньше цельной страны (Словения, Хорватия, Босния, Косово, Македония) попадают либо под "сферу интересов" одного из империалистических государство, либо становятся "протекторатом" ООН под прямой "защитой" пушек НАТО. Более подробно о том, что там происходит в послевоенное время рассказывает Michael Chossudovsky (кафедра экономики, у-т Торонто, Канада), в статье "Dismantling Yugoslavia, colonizing Bosnia" (Демонтаж Югославии): "Resting on the Dayton accords, which created a Bosnian "constitution," the US and the European Union have installed a full-fledged colonial administration in Bosnia. At its head is their appointed High Representative, Carl Bildt, a former Swedish prime minister and European Union representative in Bosnian peace negotiations. Bildt has full executive powers in all civilian matters, with the right to overrule the governments of both the Bosnian Federation and the Republika Srpska ... The new constitution hands the reins of economic policy over to the Bretton Woods institutions and the London-based European Bank for Reconstruction and Development (EBRD). The IMF is empowered to appoint the first governor of the Bosnian Central Bank, who, like the High Representative, "shall not be a citizen of Bosnia and Herzegovina or a neighbouring State ... While the Central Bank is in IMF custody, the European Bank for Reconstruction and Development (EBRD) heads the Commission on Public Corporations, which supervises operations of all public sector corporations, including energy, water, postal services, telecommunications, and transportation. The EBRD president appoints the commission's chair and will direct public sector restructuring, meaning primarily the sell-off of state and socially-owned assets and the procurement of long term investment funds ... The neo-colonization of Bosnia is the logical culmination of long Western efforts to undo Yugoslavia's experiment in market socialism and workers' self-management and impose in its place the diktat of the free market ... The neo-colonial administration imposed by the Dayton accords, supported by NATO's firepower, ensures that Bosnia's future will be determined in Washington, Bonn, and Brussels - not Sarajevo." Таким образом, результатом контрреволюционной гражданских войн является колонизация отдельных регионов империалистическими кругами. В этих регионах западные банкиры пытаются уничтожить завоевания социалистической революции через "продажу", а на самом деле кражу, государственных ресурсов. Именно этот они хотят сделать с бывшим Советским Союзом, что на их языке называется "стабилизировать" государство. 13. Однако, эта война еще не закончена. Несмотря на сотни тысяч убитых, среди тех, кто эту войну затевал остались недовольные. В "A Complete Summary of the War in Yugoslavia" (Итог войны в Югославии), написанной с американской империалистической позиции, мы встречаем следующее: "US Information Agency polls indicate that attitudes in Bosnia are hardening. All three ethnic groups are becoming increasingly convinced that they are the sole victims of the war, that the other ethnic groups are benefiting more from the Dayton Agreement, and that the other ethnicities cannot be trusted." Это означает одно: война тлеет, и вспыхнет опять, как только созреют другие предпосылки для этого. Хищники - как внутренние, так и внешние, - будут опять делить то, что осталось от Югославии. Окончание: Логика развития в Югославии Category:Former Yugoslavia Category:Бывшая Югославия